Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 1 \times 9 + 3 \times \dfrac{ 80 }{ 8 } $
Answer: $ = 1 \times 9 + 3 \times 10 $ $ = 9 + 3 \times 10 $ $ = 9 + 30 $ $ = 39 $